


The Story

by m7storyteller



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought she would become the story that her sister use to tell her about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2.20, 2.21, AU-ish after 2.20, 2.21...

He found her sitting on the back porch, wrapped up in a blanket with a cup in her hands, while looking out into the woods.  He wasn't exactly worried about her being outside by herself, given the spell Bonnie performed for her safety extends only to the bottom step of the porch.  Instead, he's worried about what she's thinking, and if she's okay, or at least as okay as she could be at this moment in time.

"You're hovering.", she says, not bothering to turn around to see him standing behind her, unnerved that she could hear his heartbeat.  That she could see, smell, and hear everything, one of the reasons she went outside after taking the cup of heated blood and bourbon from Caroline, who had made some for herself.  She took a sip from the cup, "Please tell me that you're not going to be doing that all the time."

"I can't tell you that, at least right now.", he answers, dropping down to sit beside her on the steps, "Penny for your thoughts?"

He's surprised when he hears her chuckle, "I'm not sure they're even worth that much, but I was actually thinking about the stories my sister use to tell me.  About vampires, werewolves, all the things that go bump in the night..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you.", he interrupts, apologizing for what seems like the hundredth time.  Truth was, he never thought he could say it enough, and she was almost tired of hearing it.  It wasn't something she would want to hear for the rest of her days.

"I know.", she shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the dark red liquid in the cup she holding, "For years she would tell me tales about how vampires would come, compel people into doing their bidding, telling me to never invite someone inside even if I knew them.  I just thought she was telling stories, to scare me.  I never thought they were true."

She sighs, "Why should I?  The only vampires I've ever seen were in movies or on TV.  The only ones I read about were in books, and they certainly didn't have enchanted rings that could let them go outside.  Maybe, deep down, I knew they were true, the stories she told me.  I just never really gave them any thought, until yesterday.  And now, they're all I can think about."

She brushed the hair out of her eyes, the enchanted ring she's wearing glistening in the last few minutes of the sun as it fades away into the night.  "No matter how many times she told me about vampires existing, being real, I never thought this would happen."

"That what would happen?", he asks, having stayed silent as she talked.

Jenna gave him a sad smile, before taking a sip of the blood from the cup, leaving a red stain on the rim, "That I would become the monster that my sister talked about.  That I would become the story ."

 _Finis_


End file.
